


A Day In The Life of Married Dan And Phil

by umathurmanjustwatchedmehavesex



Series: Days in the Married Life of Dan and Phil [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: #7YearsOfDanAndPhil, Anniversary, Domestic Phan, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, day in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umathurmanjustwatchedmehavesex/pseuds/umathurmanjustwatchedmehavesex
Summary: It's Autumn 2018 and, after having both come out soon after they tied the knot, Phil uploads a Day In The Life of them celebrating their first anniversary.Feat: pancakes, Napstablook, Legend of Zelda, a romantic dinner, whether or not Sherlock is still relevant in 2018, other youtubers, a musical, prank calling, two dorks in loveHappy Seven Years!





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are some parts of this fic where three people are talking at once which... gets confusing quite quickly, so I've put the name of whomever is talking in front of the sentence just to make it a bit clearer in case anyone gets confused! Ah, the only con of writing in this style.
> 
> Aka, if Ninja Brian from Ninja Sex Party was in this fic, it would be:
> 
> Ninja Brian - "You take that funky butt and you shake it all around."
> 
> Etc etc. Enjoy!

[Video opens on Phil standing in their kitchen in Pokemon pyjamas. The light is dimmer than in baking videos, more like it would in a livestream - more natural. His hair uncombed and fluffy, he twitches his nose to adjust his glasses as he talks.]

"Hey, guys! We've got to be very quiet because Dan is still asleep, so shhhh."

[He puts his finger to his mouth before dropping it with an unsure expression.]

"At least, he should be asleep still. I don't know, he slept in his room last night because I wanted to go to bed early and he needed to stay up late - I was going to say working but he was probably playing video games, I mean, let's be real here, it is Dan - and I haven't poked my head around the door to see if he's still snoozing. I think he still is? I might check his Twitter just in case."

"So, yeah, anyway, the reason I'm up so early - and it is early, it's only just gone 8 - is because it's our anniversary today! How exciting is that? It seems like only yesterday that we were getting married, this year has gone _so fast_ , it's crazy."

"We haven't got much planned for today, as far as I'm aware, bar, like, an unspoken agreement that we're going to film a bit, thought I'd get a bit of a headstart on that. I think Dan's trusting me to be able to think of something reasonably exciting for us to film today, he has _no idea_ what I've got in store for him this evening."

[A pause: Phil's eyes widen slightly as he processes what he just says, and he laughs slightly awkwardly.]

"Not like that, but it is pretty cool. But, yeah, that's not for ages, so I thought I'd spend the morning making Dan breakfast in bed because I am _that_ good a husband. Also, I really wanted pancakes, but don't tell him that."

"I think he suspects _something_ is up because he's seen all the stuff for the pancakes already, but I've told him I want to do cool pancake-making for our spooky baking this year - small spoiler, sorry! - so hopefully he hasn't worked out he's getting a taster of that pancake magic -"

[Phil holds his hands up and wiggles his fingers, before dropping them with another laugh.]

"I have no idea what that was, sorry. On that note, let's get baking! ...or frying. Technically frying. Yeah!"

[Jumpcut: camera is propped up next to the oven, overseeing a frying pan on the hob and a glass jug of pancake mix and a spatula on the counter.]

"I decided to skip the whole making-the-pancake-mix bit because you'll be seeing that next week, but I thought it'd be fun to show you a bit of how I'm going to be making them? I've got the camera on a tripod on the counter so you can see, and I really hope it doesn't topple over because that's Dan's camera and that would not be the best of anniversary presents. Okay, now to make my husband the best pancakes he has ever had - ...I literally have no idea how these are gonna turn out."

[He picks up the glass jug and carefully draws a circle out of the mix in the frying pan, with a line across the middle and a far, far smaller circle in the centre. He then pours pours the mix to fill the whole circle, and lets out a whoop when he eventually flips it.]

"Look, it's a Pokeball! ...okay, I don't think that's what a Pokeball looks like. Let me try again."

[Jumpcut. There is now a small pile of Pokeball-shaped pancakes on a baking tray, and Phil ducks into view with a smile on his face.]

"Don't these look so good? I'm really pleased with them, they turned out way better than I expected. Okay, now to put them in the oven to keep them warm, and I'll start on the next batch."

[Jumpcut: a circle, two dots for a eyes, a dot for a nose, and three whisker lines either side. Phil laughs when he flips it.]

"He's gonna love these ones."

[Jumpcut: a sped-up version of a drooping ghost being drawn on a frying pan, with oval eyes, a line of a nose, and a small, slack mouth. Jumpcut: a small pile of drooping ghost pancakes on a plate.]

"Look, it's Napstablook!"

[Phil ducks into the camera with an exaggerated miserable expression, holding up one of the less-accurate pancakes for comparison.]

"Oh... I'm sorry...I'm a little weirdly shaped today..."

[He breaks into a smile, returning to his normal voice.]

"Not as good an impression as Dan's, but oh well. Not sure if it's the most appropriate shape or whatever for anniversary pancakes? But it is spooky month, so."

[Jumpcut: a pike of misshapen circles with pointy if oddly-shaped ears, round cheeks, and a squiggly mouth.]

"...yeah, these didn't turn out so well. They're supposed to be Pikachu, but they've turned out kind of terrifying. I think I might not do Link's shield, don't think that'd be the best idea, but I could try -"

"Hi, Phil."

"Noooo!

[Frame swings over to Dan leaning against the doorway, gazing past the camera with Heart Eyes Howell™ fully activated.]

"Noooo no noooo, you're not supposed to be up yet!"

[Dan laughs. He is still in pyjamas as well, his hair mussed up and curly.]

"Am I not?"

"No! I was going to bring you breakfast in bed!"

"You were? That's adorable. Can I have a look?"

[Dan begins to make his way to the counter, the camera shaking a little as Phil protests.]

"Don't look, don't look, don't look, they're supposed to be a surprise!"

"Well, I'm up now, I may as well get a cheeky peek - are those pancakes?"

"Stop looking!"

" - I really fancied pancakes as well, I knew I married you for a reason - oh my god, is that Napstablook? That's really good, how the hell did you do that?"

"You've ruined everything now. Now there's no surprise."

"Oh, so I've ruined everything by complimenting your cool pancake artistry and showing my appreciations for your dedication to our marriage?"

"Yes!"

[Dan shakes his head, still smiling fit to burst.]

"Happy anniversary to you, too, Phil."

[He moves just out of view: there is the sound of a quick kiss before Dan appears again, not even attempting to keep the amusement out of his voice as he walks back out the door.]

"I'm going back to bed and, if you don't join me soon, I _will_ start with out you."

"You'll start without me? But you don't have the pancakes?"

"Wasn't talking about the pancakes, Phil!"

[Jumpcut: they're sitting on the couch with slight shadows on their jaws, Phil holding the camera as Dan chats away.]

"So, it turns out that pancakes taste just as good when abandoned for several hours in favour of going back to bed."

"It did help that we were really hungry."

"Yes, worked up quite an appetite there."

[Jumpcut: they're leaning against each other, Phil laughing as Dan splutters.]

"It has been a year and I _still_ can't believe we're putting this shit in our videos oh my god."

[Jumpcut: sideshot of Dan on the couch playing the Wii.]

"Normally we'd have, you know, a bit of us before and after we shower, but Dan insisted that replaying the entirety of Breath of the Wild was the best way to spend our anniversary."

"What? We never have a day off, and I've been wanting to replay this literally since the day I finished it, so... _n'yah_."

"Such a romantic."

"Eh, it's why you married me. For all the people writing cutesy, fluffy, married Phan fics out there, I am so sorry."

[Jumpcut: same shot, Dan looking vaguely frustrated.]

"Are you regretting calling Link 'Twink' now?"

"Seriously, what was I  _thinking_ , Jesus _Christ."_

[Jumpcut: same shot, just now Dan has Phil's feet in his lap. He is no longer playing: instead, he is turned to the camera with an Unimpressed Look™.]

"Really?"

"What?"

"Really?"

"What?"

 _"Pflflflfl_ \- get your stinky feet out my lap!"

"You married these stinky feet."

"Uh-huh, I can divorce those stinky feet."

[Phil laughs. Jumpcut: he is walking down the hall with a mopey face on. Dan can be heard yelling back at him in the background.]

"Dan's making me go shave."

"It's really scratchy!"

"He's just jealous that it's been nine years and I can still grow better facial hair than him."

"No, I'm not!"

[Phil mouths _liar_ at the camera as he walks into the bathroom. Jumpcut: Dan is sitting at the table. The light is dim, the table is decorated with candles, and he is eating from a bowl in front of him. He is looking exasperatedly past the camera, where Phil can be heard in the background.]

"Typical romantic dinner for two in the Howell-Lester household."

"I wouldn't call it romantic. I'm eating cereal because you're not letting me have anything more substantial for... some reason, and we're literally still in our pyjamas at 3pm."

"It is romantic! I let you finish the last of my cereal."

"What's yours is mine, and what's mine is also mine."

"On the topic of what's yours and what's mine..."

"Yeah..."

"I got you a present!"

"Phil, we said we weren't gonna get each other presents! But it's alright, I've got you a present as well."

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course I did, it's our anniversary. Alright, hand it over."

[Jumpcut: Dan is looking suspiciously at an envelope in his hands.]

"Go on, open it!"

[He opens it, glances inside, and immediately looks at the camera like he's on the Office.]

"So? You like it?"

" _Do I_ \- Phil, you bought us tickets to see Hamilton tonight.

"Yeah!"

" _Fffff_ I've bought us tickets to see Hamilton tonight!"

"Wait, tonight as well?"

"Yes!"

"Oh!"

[Dan puts his hand in his hands, laughing.]

"Why didn't you tell me?"

" _Why didn't I_ \- because I wanted it to be a surprise, you plonker, same as you. This literally could only happen to us, I swear to god. I know of literally no other couple who would buy tickets to see the same thing on the same night, never mind the most sought-after show show since bloody Book of Mormon."

"Reason's why Phan's a fail~"

[Dan gives the camera another Look™.]

"Did you really just -"

"Did I really what?"

[Dan takes a deep breath, putting his hands on the table as if preparing to stand up.]

"Well, that was a nice year of marriage, but I am literally going to have to divorce you."

"What? Noooo."

"I'm sorry, Phil, that painful reminder of how mortifyingly embarrassing my 21-year-old self was i just too much to handle. I just can't deal with you bringing up old shames like that."

"But then you won't get my tickets to see Hamilton."

"Yeah, but I bought better seats."

"But I'm the only one who booked a table at a restaurant for a fancy dinner beforehand."

"Damn. I'll wait until tomorrow to divorce you, then, and we'll use my tickets. Sound good?"

"Sound good."

"Marriage is about compromise, people; marriage is about compromise."

[Jumpcut.]

"So what are we gonna do with the other tickets?"

[Dan scrunches up his face in thought.]

"Who are we friends with again?"

[Jumpcut: they're back on the sofa, Dan is holding Phil's phone out in front of him.]

"Dan's trying to find out if any of our two friends are free tonight on very short notice."

"Two? We don't have two friends - "

"We've just got one."

"It's 2018, Phil. It's literally illegal for you to quote Sherlock. I would say we're filming this as an acknowledgement that we wouldn't have lasted even nearly thos long without the constant support of our friends, but we mostly just want to take this mickey."

"You'll be lucky if you have any friends after this."

"What, and they'll still all be friends with you, is that what you're saying?"

"Yeah."

"Honestly, what kind of _husband_ \- oh, hey, Louise!"

[A picture of Louise Pentland, aka [sprinkleofglitter](https://www.youtube.com/user/Sprinkleofglitter), pops up in the top right corner.]

Louise - "Hey-o, Dan, what can I do for you today? Happy anniversary! How's it been going?"

Dan - "It's been going great, actually. Phil made me breakfast - "

Louise - "Aw, he's so sweet, isn't he - "

Phil - "Aw, thank you!"

Louise - "Hey, Phil!"

Dan - "Eh, he'll do. He's not bad as far as husband's go."

Phil - "I would also like to mention that I made them for us to have in bed."

Louise - "Ooooh, bet you've spent a lot of time there today."

Phil - "Louise!"

Dan - "Yes, _thank you_ , Louise."

Louise - "Have you opened your presents yet?"

Dan - "Yeah, small problem with that."

Louise - "What d'you mean?"

Phil - "I liked Dan's present so much that I accidentally bought him the exact same thing for tonight."

Louise - " - ...oh my god."

Dan - "I know."

Louise - "I can't believe you two."

Dan - "I _know."_

Louise - "You are literally the _most_ ridiculous couple I know, and I know Felix and Marzia."

Dan - "Oh, cheers, thanks."

[Phil just looks vaguely confused.]

Louise - "So what're you gonna do with the second pair of tickets?"

Dan - "That's why we're calling."

Louise - "...oh for [BEEP]'s sake."

Phil - "Louise!"

Louise - "Sorry! I'm just so bloody annoyed that I'm busy tonight."

Dan - "Oh, I'm sorry."

Phil - "It would've been lovely to see you."

Louise - "Ah, it's alright. I wouldn't have had anyone to bring anyway. Have you got anyone else you can call?"

Dan - "What? Of course we do. You're not our only friend."

Louise - "Everyone else has already said no, haven't they?"

Phil - "Actually, you were the first person we called."

Louise - "Aw, was I? That's so sweet of you."

Dan - "I'm glad you were now. It would make a really boring ideo if the first person we called was able to make it."

Lousie - "Thanks, Dan, love you too. I'll just leave you lovebirds and your camera to it, then, shall I?"

[Dan sighs as Phil giggles.]

Dan - "Why are we friends with you again?"

Louise - "Because I'm the only friend who you could get to wax your legs for you the night before your wedding, no questions asked."

[Dan immediately turns red as his husband laughs harder.]

Dan - "Right, Louise, thank you, bye."

[He hangs up on her cackle as Phil continues to snigger.]

"We are cutting that out."

[Jumpcut: PJ Ligouri, aka [KickThePJ](https://www.youtube.com/user/KickThePj?gl=GB&hl=en-GB), pops up in the top right corner.]

PJ - "Hi, Dan!"

Dan - "Hey, PJ, are you - wait, how did you know it was me?"

PJ - "What, do you mean, how did I know it was you?"

Dan - "I'm calling from Phil's phone."

PJ - "Oh, uh - lucky guess?"

Dan - "It was a lucky guess."

PJ - "I may have accidentally gotten your names switched around in my phone - which may actually explain a few things."

Dan - "That does actually explain a few things, to be honest."

Phil - "We're pretty interchangeable."

Dan - "Anyway, PJ, reason I'm calling: wouldn't happen to be able to get you and Sophia to Central London within the next three hours?"

PJ - "Unfortunately not, as we are _both_ busy tonight, but I am really curious as to what you two are doing on your anniversary night that would involves both me _and_ Sophia needing to be present."

Dan - "We just have spare tickets for a thing, nothing weird."

PJ - "Oh, that's a shame, I was hoping it would be something weird."

Dan - "Thanks anyway, PJ."

Phil - "You too!"

Dan - "Bye!

[He hangs up the phone with a twinkle in his eye.]

"Well, that's a shame. I know they'd both absolutely love to see that."

"Oh, god. I feel so bad for not telling him what we've got ticket for."

"I know, but that's all part of the fun."

"Okay, who next?"

"You know who we should call?"

"Well, who do we know who loves musicals so much that it's literally the reason she wouldn't be able to say yes?"

[Phil is contemplative for a moment: Dan begins nodding with a mischievous grin as his eyes widen with realisation.]

"Oh no."

"Oh _yes."_

"We can't! I would feel so bad."

"It would be a pretty terrible thing to do. You wanna do it anyway?"

[Phil lets out a huge sigh, and Dan whoops.]

"Yes! Okay, let's see if you actually have her number first."

[Jumpcut: Dan is holding out the phone with a big, big grin on his face as Phil struggles not the laugh. The picture that pops up in the top right is none other than Carrie Hope Fletcher, aka[ ItsWayPastMyBedTime](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCbhNxkjmpQcTJDrabiyzHUw). Uh oh. Phil can barely keep his laughter in control as they chat.]

"Hello, Phil?"

"Close."

"Oh! Dan, hi - you alright, how's it going?"

"Oh, I'm good, I just happen to have a spare set of tickets for a musical tonight, you free?"

"Dan, I'm in a musical, remember? Bit busy tonight!"

"Is that a no?"

"Unfortunately, yeah."

"Aw, that's a shame."

"What musical is it, anyway?"

"Oh, you know, just a small thing. You probably wouldn't like it anyway."

"What, what is it? You're making me so curious right now."

"...Hamilton."

"What?"

"Nice chatting with you talk soon bye!"

[Dan hangs up the phone quickly, Phil leaning into him as they both snicker.]

"I feel so bad for her!"

"I know, same. Well, not that bad, she is in Les Mis. Okay, who next?"

[Phil starts laughing harder.]

"What? What?"

"Prank calling PJ has given me the most perfect idea."

"What? Oh, god, you're laughing so evilly right now, I feel like such a bad influence."

"Yeah, you've definitely corrupted me."

"Who was it?"

"You're gonna have to call PJ back."

[Jumpcut: a thickly accented voice is speaking from the phone. A picture of Felix Kjellberg, aka [Pewdiepie](https://www.youtube.com/user/PewDiePie), pops up in the top right hand corner.]

"Hello, Phil."

"No, it's the other one."

"Oh! Dan! What can I do for you, my man?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just wondering if you were free this evening?"

"Uh... why? Because if you're offering a threesome with you and Phil, I can call a cab right now. If Marzia has to be involved because you miss sleeping with women, it's probably going to have to be a no. Actually, wait, no, one moment - Marzia! Marzia!"

[Felix's voice changes slightly, as if he moved further away from the phone, as Dan rolls his eyes and Phils suppresses another laugh.]

"Yeah?"

[Now a picture of Marzia Bisognin, aka [CutiePieMarzia](https://www.youtube.com/user/CutiePieMarzia), pops up as Dan facepalms.]

"Would you say yes to a foursome with Dan and Phil because they said they missed sleeping with women?"

"No!"

"Even as an anniversary present?"

_"No!"_

"See. I told you so."

"Okay, Felix, I think I'm just gonna hang up now."

"Yes, that might be for the best."

"Bye!"

[Dan shakes his head exasperatedly as he hangs up, Phil giggling into his hands.]

" _Every conversation_."

[Jumpcut.]

"You know, Dan, I think we should just go old school."

"What do you mean?"

"Your parents! Why not invite your parents?"

"That's actually a really good idea. I like how you're suggesting my parents and not yours, as if after nine years there's still a chance they might not like you."

"Oh, no, it's only because mine are in Manchester."

"Aw, thanks, Phil, you're such a good son-in-law, I'm so lucky to have married someone who is so considerate of my family."

"So what d'you think?"

"I think that it's a really sweet idea, although it does depend on how much they like hip-hop."

[Jumpcut: Dan is scrolling through the phone.]

"Is my mum saved in your phone as Dan's mum?"

"I'm sorry! I know loads of people with her name!"

"Honestly, what kind of _son-in-law_ \- "

[Jumpcut: Dan has the phone pressed to his ear.]

"Oh, hi, Mum! ...I still haven't transferred the numbers onto my new phone. No - I know, Mum. I'll do it soon, I swear."

"Yes, Mum. No, Mum. Three bags full, Mum."

[Dan whacks Phil on the arm, and he giggles.]

"It's going great, Mum, just - are you free this evening? ...no, you won't be - "

[Dan sends a long suffering look at the camera.]

"Of course you wouldn't be intruding, we just have spare tickets for a musical tonight and we were wondering if you'd like to have them? ...it's called Hamilton, Mum. Yeah, the one about the Founding Fathers. Yeah, the one with the cute guy as Hamilton."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Phil, I don't know if it's the same guy anymore, so you might be disappointed. He's not Italian, he's Latino - I think there is a bit of a difference, Mum."

[Jumpcut: Dan is no longer on the phone, instead collapsed against the sofa looking relieved.]

"We have finally found these spare tickets a good home."

"Finally."

_"Finally."_

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for: us showering."

[Dan gives Phil a Look™, and he blinks.]

"What?"

[Dan aims the Look™ at the camera.]

"My husband, everyone."

[Jumpcut. They're in the bathroom, standing together in front of the mirror, still in their pyjamas.]

"I think this might be the record for the latest bathroom quick change out of all your _Day In The Life_ videos - "

[Jumpcut: still in the bathroom. Phil is now wearing dark jeans, a white shirt, yellow suspenders, and a blue bowtie with yellow spots. Dan is wearing black suit trousers, a white shirt rolled up to the elbows, and an open back waistcoat; he winks and fingerguns at the camera.]

" - but don't we look snazzy."

[Phil laughs.]

"You still haven't shaved yet!"

"Oh _shi_ \- "

[Jumpcut: they're in the backseat of a black cab, both clean-shaven now.]

"Okay, so we're in the cab on the way to Hamilton and we are so excited. Dan is practically vibrating in his seat."

[Dan ducks out view with a snort before reappearing with a straight face badly composed.]

"You have no idea how dirty that sounded, do you?"

[Phil blinks innocently at him.]

"He's lying. He's lying. He knows how dirty it sounded, he's just trying to pretend to be all innocent and cinnamon-roll-y."

"No, I'm not, I swear!"

"He is. Honestly, you are so lucky I love you."

"I am lucky."

"Fffff, that wasn't supposed to be a compliment, Phil."

"But I am really lucky. I consider myself lucky every day."

[They gaze at each other for a moment, Heart Eyes Howell™ and Love Eyes Lester™ activated, before Dan breaks it, blushing.]

"Okay, you're gonna need to stop that _right now_ or I _will_ start crying on camera."

[Phil laughs. Jumpcut: Dan has been barged out of the way slightly as Phil moves closer to the camera.]

"Look, you can see my bowtie better now. I don't know if you can see, but it has tiny giraffes on it."

"Stylistic Aye-Eff."

"It's 2018, you really need to stop saying that."

"Yeah, I know."

[Jumpcut. It's dark, and they're standing close, eyes wide and grinning fit to burst. Phil is entirely Love Eyes Lester™ as his husband babbles on.]

"It was so good it was so good it was _so good_ , literally the best thing I have ever seen, better than the Book of Mormon, better than the Lion King, it was literally unlike anything I have ever seen and I am literally not going to shut up about it for the next, like, _six months_."

"He cried, like, three times."

"I did. I did, and I am not ashamed in the slightest."

[Jumpcut: the camera is on Dan jumping and singing and dancing down the street. Phil's laughter can be heard again in the background.]

"Well you're [never gon be President now](<a%20href=%22url%22>Link%20text</a>) \- ( _never gon be President now_ ) - never gon be President now - ( _never gon be President now_ ) - never gon be President now - ( _never gon be President now_ ) -"

"I'm filming this, you know."

[Dan turns around, still dancing (very badly) wildly gesturing at the camera a la Dan's Diss Track.]

"That's one less thing to worry about, that's one less thing to worry _abou-out_."

[Jumpcut: they're back on their sofa. Phil's bowtie is loose around his neck, and their hair is messy as they slump next to each other.]

"So, Dan: thoughts?"

"So many."

"So many thoughts?"

"So many thoughts."

"What was your favourite part, at least?"

"Uh - "

[Dan sits up, face narrowed in thought.]

"My favourite part was probably - I know, I know, so cliche, don't judge me - but it was when Hamilton was literally just... _monologuing_ his death. Like, it was basically implying that he could think faster than a bullet can move which even then was physically impossible. I thought that was just really cool, and so well done. What about you, what was yours?"

"I really liked it when Hamilton's song turned nine but he was still six foot tall."

"And that is our personalities in a nutshell! I am also going to admit that I liked King George more than I probably should've."

"But he was so funny!"

"He was, he was. King George got a lot of laughs, possibly more than he would've got on Broadway because he's so stuffily British and most of the people who are seeing it are obviously, y'know, British."

[Jumpcut.]

"That seems a good enough place to leave it?"

"Yes, please, because Hamilton was so emotionally draining I literally need to lie on the floor and have an existential crisis about how I couldn't even get through one law degree, never mind write 51 Federalist papers, Jesus Christ."

"I hope you've enjoyed this Day In the Life - "

"Which, as with practically all of them, was literally nothing like our actual everyday lives - "

"As much as we liked Hamilton, please like and subscribe if you did - "

"We might not be able to last another year of marriage if you don't -"

"You can click on my lovely husband's lovely face to subscribe to his channel -"

[Phil waves his hands in Dan's face, who puts on an exaggeratedly touched expression.]

"Aw, thanks, Phil - "

"And have a great rest of your day!"

"Bye!"

[It ends on Dan's face scrunching up with happiness as Phil gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.]

"Ew, _grosssss."_

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoy listening to Hamilton! and daydreaming about going to see it one day, alas
> 
> please comment if you liked it!
> 
> happy seven years <3


End file.
